


С этого всё началось

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приквел к ретеллингу «<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5849038">Наше единственно правильное состояние</a>»<br/>Дженсен не первый раз видит этого парня, но каждое его появление раздражает до чёртиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С этого всё началось

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн Бруклина, т.е. задолго до событий основного текста — лет так за восемьдесят. Написано по ненавязчивой просьбе читателей.

Мелкое крошево асфальта больно кололо разодранные ладони. Из носа капала кровь — прямо на белую недавно стиранную рубашку.  
  
Мама опять будет переживать.  
  
Рёбра снова заныли — били по ним, специально.  
  
Злость на ублюдков, отобравших последние деньги, на которые нужно было купить куриных потрохов к ужину, постепенно сходила на нет.  
  
Деньги всё равно не вернёшь, а тут ещё и рубашка испорчена.  
  
Опять.  
  
Сзади раздалось неуверенное покашливание.  
  
Только утихшая злость вспыхнула с новой силой, но уже по другому поводу. Резко обернувшись, Дженсен заорал:  
  
— Зачем ты таскаешься за мной?! Мало получал?!  
  
От грязной кирпичной стены отлепился долговязый парень, близко подходить не стал, просто посмотрел сверху вниз и спокойно ответил:  
  
— Однажды тебя просто прибьют.  
  
— А тебе какое дело?! Тебе-то что?! — Дженсен уже стал подниматься на ноги, упрямо глядя в глаза этому чокнутому, который опять увязался за ним. Нет чтобы помочь — мог же догнать, отобрать украденные деньги... так нет же, просто стоял и смотрел! — Чего ты вечно за мной ходишь?!  
  
Парень поморщился:  
  
— Мне просто кажется уже, что ты намеренно влезаешь в эти драки. Это у тебя такой способ самоубийства?  
  
— Да что ты ко мне привязался-то, а?! — Дженсен вскочил на ноги, подошёл вплотную, дрожа от злости, вот только всё равно едва доставал ему до груди, дылде этому. — Тебя это не касается!  
  
— Не касается. И всё же не хотелось бы видеть, как твоя мать поседеет, потому что однажды ты просто убьёшься. Она мне, между прочим, жизнь спасла.  
  
Дженсен замер. Моргнул в удивлении.  
  
Он знал этого парня: Джаред Падалеки, сын бухгалтера и швеи из дома напротив. Миссис Падалеки шила платья — такие, каких не могло предложить ни одно ателье. Мама Дженсена как-то тихо призналась, что хотела бы на день рожденья одно из таких — просто чтобы потанцевать. Вот только танцевать не с кем.  
  
Дженсен тогда ещё подумал, что обязательно наскребёт как-нибудь денег, чтобы сделать маме подарок — пусть не платье, но хотя бы красивую блузку.  
  
Но даже блузку надеть будет некуда — мама всё время пропадает на дежурствах в больнице. Какие уж тут наряды... так она говорит постоянно.  
  
Падалеки пару месяцев назад и правда едва не потеряли сына — чем тот отравился, до сих пор никто не знал. Если бы не мама Дженсена...  
  
Злость снова прошла сама собой.  
  
Дженсен отошёл на шаг, а потом просто отвернулся и побрёл к выходу из тупика, где его только что избили и ограбили.  
  
Он не смотрел на Падалеки — и так слышал, что тот снова пошёл за ним следом. Как и всю эту неделю, и предыдущую, и ещё неделю до неё. И вообще все эти несколько месяцев.  
  
Дженсен знал, что этот надоеда старше него на год, всё-таки в одной школе учились. Знал, что учится он хорошо, что от девчонок отбоя нет. Смазливый вон какой и высокий.  
  
Им обоим ещё не было и шестнадцати, но жизнь уже безжалостно распределяла роли.  
  
Падалеки явно хотел подружиться, но Дженсен не собирался быть кем-то вроде девицы в беде, которую надо вечно спасать от хулиганов или просто бандитов, которых сейчас везде хватает.  
  
Он сам может постоять за себя. Вот только грабителей догнать не сможет...  
  
За спиной раздался тяжёлый вздох.  
  
— Ну, что ещё?! — не выдержал Дженсен, разворачиваясь.  
  
— У тебя рубашка изгваздана.  
  
— Без тебя знаю! Что ещё?  
  
— Деньги уже не вернуть, Эклз. Но я очень хочу тебе помочь. Хоть и знаю, что ты помощь не примешь.  
  
Дженсен фыркнул и уже с лёгким интересом посмотрел на стоящего перед ним Падалеки.  
  
А тот продолжал, как ни в чём ни бывало:  
  
— Я не собираюсь впихивать тебе деньги, тем более, что не знаю, сколько у тебя украли. Но знаю, где их можно заработать.  
  
— Да? — Дженсен не верил своим ушам. И это чудо в перьях ещё пытается ему что-то предлагать?  
  
— Да. Мистеру Янгу нужен помощник сегодня на вечер. Если хочешь, я замолвлю за тебя словечко.  
  
Дженсен замер. Это был неожиданный поворот. Хозяину паба на углу обычно не требовались помощники, у него дочери справлялись со всеми делами. Дженсен облизнул губы и тихо спросил:  
  
— А что со Стеф и Абигейл?  
  
— Вроде бы уехали куда-то...  
  
Если мистер Янг согласится на помощь Дженсена с мытьём посуды... Можно будет попросить оплату не деньгами, а чем-то съестным. Мама всё равно придёт только под утро.  
  
Падалеки будто видел весь мыслительный процесс Дженсена — он уже стоял улыбаясь, светился просто, и ещё эти его дурацкие ямочки на щеках...  
  
— Ладно, пошли к мистеру Янгу, — тряхнул головой Дженсен.  
  
Кровь уже остановилась, а испачканная рубашка никого не смутит. Здесь и не такое видели.  
  
Дженсен впервые шёл следом за Падалеки. И думал, что, может быть, всё не так уж и плохо.  
  
Может быть.


End file.
